


Not Like That Anymore

by TheCreatureInTheDark



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: An eleven year old gets finger fucked by a sentient robot, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatureInTheDark/pseuds/TheCreatureInTheDark
Summary: Robot nods his head, his other hand coming up to cup the back of his head. It makes him feel safe. It reminds him of the times his parents weren’t fighting. Images of when he accidentally walked into his parents doing things they would want him seeing. Of them naked and moving together.





	Not Like That Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a product of my messed up mind. Just some smut between a boy and his robot. Please don't read if that triggers you (I'm using that word seriously I don't want to upset people but sometimes my brain goes into some really fucked up places). Not expecting this to get much love but if you do feel free to comment or kudos.

Will places his hand on his Robot’s chest. The metal is warm to the touch. It’s terrifying the amount of power he has. That the Robot has given him. He could command Robot to walk off the edge and he would. He almost had. The images of Robot killing those people on the Resolute still fresh in his mind.

 

“You aren’t like that anymore,” he whispers. Robot touches his hand. The large hand engulfing it.

 

“You aren’t.”

 

Robot nods his head, his other hand coming up to cup the back of his head. It makes him feel safe. It reminds him of the times his parents weren’t fighting. Images of when he accidentally walked into his parents doing things they would want him seeing. Of them naked and moving together.

 

There is a low whirling. Curious and intrigued Robot tilts his head. Will feels something in the back of his head probing it. Then one of those large hands move. His jacket is pulled back. Body explored by metal digits. Will watches curiously as the Robot undresses him. As pants and underwear are pulled down exposing him to the elements.

 

And then that giant dangerous hand is pushing a finger inside him. It burns. It burns. It’s inside him and moving in and out much like his father moved in and out of his mother. He gasps, hands holding onto Robot’s shoulders as one finger becomes two. The burn increases. He… he likes it. He likes how it feels. It makes him feel things that he can’t explain. He wants more but he’s not sure what he wants. The slow in and out motions increase.

 

He’s panting now. Hips jolting with each prod. A third finger is added and something inside him is brushed. He shudders. Muscles tensing in absolute pleasure. He’s pleading. More. More. And then. And then he freezes, eyes widening, mouth opening and something explodes out of him.

 

Robot removes his fingers. Redresses him. The hand that had cupped his head the entire time twitches in an imitation of a hair ruffle.

 

Yeah. His Robot is most certainly not the same as he was.


End file.
